


為了餵飽史萊姆，專用的身體有其必要性

by qmario



Category: SCP Foundation
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta/Omega, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:40:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23077966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qmario/pseuds/qmario
Summary: Omega Mikell和Beta Jack注意
Relationships: Jack Bright/Mikell Bright
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	為了餵飽史萊姆，專用的身體有其必要性

**Author's Note:**

> Omega Mikell和Beta Jack注意

「嘖，是Beta啊。」在辦公室門被打開的同時Jack就聽到這麼一句抱怨，他從文件中抬頭對兄長翻了個白眼。

「這一批D級中Alpha數量又不多，別挑剔啦。」Jack把手裡這份紙本往旁邊隨手放上去，仿佛沒看見那座雜物與紙張堆疊的小山搖搖欲墜似的。他的眼神移向O5-6那以帽簷遮掩了大半的臉龐上。

「要在這裡解決嗎？還是去我那裡？」

「去你的地方吧。」六嘆了一口氣，同時將領帶稍微拉鬆了些。「會花上一段時間的。」

才剛把門帶上，他的哥哥就把外套和帽子往旁邊椅面上一甩貼了上來，對方高昂的體溫讓Jack也感到身體開始發熱，Mikell濃郁的信息素氣味晚了幾秒才進到他的鼻腔。Jack很驚訝對方竟然能拖著發情如此劇烈的身體像個沒事人似的在站點內走動而沒有動彈不得，不過嘿，那可是Mikell啊，這麼一想似乎就一切都合理了。

他被哥哥拉到床鋪上，衣物被粗暴的褪去，Jack還親眼看著自己上衣幾顆鈕扣歡快的脫離布料彈飛到一旁，他還得抬高手小心將963舉到最遠的地方，才能避免自家老哥那大動作扯他衣服的舉動碰到那枚墜飾而發生彼此都不樂見的意外，Mikell那麼著急的話看來這次狀況是挺嚴重的了。

性別為Omega的Mikell一向將自己的情況掌控的很好，藥物或其他手段都一樣，每一回的發情期Mikell都能完美處理掉，若不是經常與他相處的人根本不會發覺這段時間他的身體變化。無論是長久鍛鍊萃鍊出的身手與體格，還是思緒清晰冷靜的頭腦Mikell都如此出色，不熟悉他的大多數人甚至始終以為他是名強大的Alpha。

Jack摟上兄長的腰，他的肌膚幾乎熱的燙手，張口伸出舌尖舔過對方頸側，只差幾公分就會接觸到那腫脹滾燙的腺體，然後他的舌離開那被舔的濕漉漉、泛著唾液光澤的皮膚，幾秒後便有似水的液體從Mikell另一側流過來，那些液體滑過後，Mikell體表這一區塊乾爽的連一點水痕都沒留下。Jack的眼睛從那一處移開，他有些出神的與哥哥四目相接。

那個異常透明的像水一樣，不仔細觀察根本無法發覺這東西的存在，只有在明亮處透過光線折射能讓人隱約見到一絲輪廓。Jack姑且叫這凝膠似質地的異常為史萊姆，他不知道這東西是如何纏上Mikell的，不過史萊姆已經持續待在Bright家長子體內好一段時間了，從最開始Mikell來找他的時候一直到現在，他們用盡各種辦法都無法將之除去。

「如果一切被基金會發現的話，不知道你的編號會是幾號呢。」

「閉嘴。」他的哥哥沉聲斥道，然後低下頭含住了他半硬的生殖器。

Mikell會被史萊姆寄生到步入生命最後一刻嗎？他當然是希望不要，但他們現在真的束手無策，Jack此刻只能盡自己一份力將那鬼東西餵飽。

「唔、你不要一直吸那裡……」濕潤的口腔包裹著整個前端，粗糙的舌帶給他麻痺大腦的快感。身體很快就服從於性的愉悅，下腹抽動著將快樂送到軀體的每一寸，Jack把手伸到哥哥的長髮間，費力地在又急又重的呼吸間吐出話語。

「快射就對了。」Mikell抬眼命令著，一面吞吐一面揉著他的陰囊給予刺激，不出一會兒，Jack就在發出急促的喘息同時將高潮下射出的液體全釋放到了哥哥的嘴裡。

Mikell的喉頭並未滾動，但他鬆開口離開的那一刻，口腔內連一絲濁白都看不見，Jack知道對方並沒有將那些體液嚥下，是那些湧過來的史萊姆將他射出的東西全吸收掉了。將男人的精液做為養分什麼的，這異常簡直像是從色情作品爬出來的惡趣味產物。

沉浸在餘韻的Jack癱坐著還沒喘過氣，Mikell又伸手覆上他的性器刺激，剛射完一回的生殖器敏感的讓Jack渾身打顫，陰莖才稍微充血就被騎上來的Mikell握住，接著哥哥主動將他的肉柱往那早已柔軟濕透的後穴內插入。

Jack覺得自己遲早會有一次是因為被哥哥榨乾而需要換一副身體。

Omega的後穴本就是男性Beta與Alpha們嚮往的極樂，Jack的生殖器很快就被那極致快感逼的進入了狀況，他抓緊身下的床單，胸口起伏著任由哥哥坐在他身上激烈的索取。他感覺到一下下的撞擊打開了Mikell的生殖腔，當他的頭部探入內部的時候，那奇異的感受還是讓Jack不習慣的打了個哆嗦。

Mikell的生殖腔早已被史萊姆佔滿，因此進入時與其他Omega溫軟濡溼的感觸完全不同，果凍似偏涼的質地將他包圍，那些史萊姆感知到了外來物的入侵便聚集過來，從鈴口溢出的所有體液都會瞬間被它們吸乾。柱身被熾熱的通道夾著，而前端是凝膠狀帶著涼意的吮吸，兩邊極端的刺激下，Mikell扭了幾下腰Jack便再次全部交代出來。

「哈啊……還不夠。」Mikell坐起身體換了個姿勢，他對著Jack分開了雙腿，那對凝視著他的、應該在發情期被情慾衝昏的綠眼睛依舊是監督者的懍然，兄長伸出手以兩根手指撐開豔紅濕潤的後穴，染著情慾的嗓音略微沙啞的催促著。「快點準備好。」

「唔……我偶爾也想躺著等別人插進來就好啊……」Jack嘀咕著爬起身，扶正自己的性器、擼動刺激了幾下後緩緩挺入，他看著Mikell瞇起眼露出有些危險的表情，緊接著就感到身後被濕答答的觸感貼上。

「如你所願。」那簡直是凌遲開始的宣告。

那些史萊姆分開他緊閉的後庭往裡面灌入，冰涼的冷意往腸道內充填，逐漸增加的液體撐的他腹部開始發脹，但史萊姆還在持續湧進來。那些東西到底有多少？Jack緊抱著身前的Mikell喘氣，他已經沒辦法繼續擺動腰胯了，只能讓自己的生殖器保持在深入Omega生殖腔的位置卻無法進一步滿足他的兄長。他自己的內壁被慢慢撐開，帶出了一絲快感但遠遠不夠，他很想被粗大的東西用力摩擦，想要更加快速兇猛的進入。

「如何？被這鬼東西幹可不是什麼舒服的體驗吧。」哥哥抱著他的脖子，就在耳朵旁邊惡意地吐出這句話，但被陌生感受充填的緣故Jack總覺得他們彼此的距離很遙遠。

他終於知道自己的哥哥為什麼總是那麼急躁了，欲求不滿在焚燒他的理智。史萊姆產生了一些粗糙的顆粒在刺激他的內壁，使搔癢感愈發明顯，令他很想伸手到自己的後庭內粗暴的攪弄。Jack真的沒辦法想像Mikell平常是怎麼被這些史萊姆塞的滿滿當當還能正常生活的，是異常性質的影響嗎？只是被它們進到體內竟然如此煎熬，他簡直想跪下來求任何人任何東西都好、現在立刻把他癢的受不了的屁股狠狠操開。

「好癢、好難受——」眼淚不受控制溢出來，Mikell身上的史萊姆貼上來把那些淚液也通通吸乾了。Jack伸著舌頭喘的厲害，他的性器還在被Omega的生殖腔吸吮著，明明下體正在被人人稱羨的快感沖刷的，但那些湧入的史萊姆造成的、深埋體內的空虛感在吞噬他的思考，性慾的刺激與渴求同時襲來快讓他發瘋。

「Mikell……！」不知所措的他只能反覆吐出這個名字，像是只要呼喚哥哥就能解決這一切，他殘存不多的意識聽見了對方的嘆氣，原本環著他脖頸的一隻手下移，撫過他的背脊後觸上他的臀部，然後那指尖順著史萊姆的潤滑探入了收縮不止的穴口。僅僅是兄長的手指刺入都讓他高聲叫了出來，史萊姆與手指一起在他的通道內翻攪，Jack再次扭起腰去追尋那快感，好舒緩從史萊姆進入體內開始便不斷折騰他的慾望。

他的眼睛沒辦法聚焦了，只有性愛支配著這具身體，驅使他活動的似乎只剩下交配的本能，Jack分不出來現在環繞著整個房間甜膩到耳朵發癢的淫靡哭喊是誰發出來的，不過大概是他吧，他可不覺得Mikell能發出這種蕩婦似的呻吟，原來只是被手指操都能讓他爽的找不著邊啊。Mikell進出的粗糙指腹一直按壓過他的前列腺，像是在催他趕快射出來一樣，Jack也很快就在刷白的視線中達到巔峰。

恍惚間兄長的手與那些折磨人的異常都退出去了，他好像被Mikell放倒了身體，然後下體不知道第幾度又被熾熱的軟肉吞入。

在完全失去思考之前，Jack只想著自己果然還是該想辦法弄到Alpha的身體才是。


End file.
